khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ice Cream That Started It All
"The Ice Cream That Started It All" is the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis Roxas and Axel are enjoying ice cream on top of the Clock Tower at Twilight Town when Axel asks Roxas if he knows why sunsets are red. He explains that out of all the colors, red travels the furthest though Roxas jokes that he didn't ask. Sometime later, Roxas notes that the day marks the 255th since he joined Organization XIII, having remembered them all since his seventh. On that seventh day, Axel finds three Dusks playing a prank on Roxas and chases them off. He informs Roxas that they have a meeting in the Round Room and has him try to remember his name. Roxas is unable to, calling him "Axess" and only recalls his own name and his number, XIII, assigned when he joined the Organization. The duo happen across Vexen though they walk past him, upsetting the senior member by their perceived lack of respect. Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, and Marluxia share their belief that Axel is the most qualified to watch over Roxas though Axel claims that the others don't want the responsibility. Lexaeus wonders why Roxas lacks full consciousness and Zexion explains it's because he lacks any memories from before his birth and a heart. Axel sits on his throne and finds a whoopie cushion, a prank from Demyx and Larxene, who laugh uncontrollably. Xemnas convenes the meeting by introducing his comrades to No. XIV, another of the Keyblade's chosen ones. Afterward, several members discuss the chances of back-to-back members with the ability to wield a Keyblade although Demyx wonders if they'll still be called Organization XIII. The next day, Saïx assigns Roxas his first mission and pairs him with Axel. Before they leave, Axel notices Roxas staring at No. XIV and asks Saïx about the new member, claiming it's the first time Roxas has shown interest in anything. Saïx introduces No. XIV as Xion and reprimands Axel for not listening to Xemnas during the speech. The duo travel to Twilight Town where Axel explains that Roxas' mission is to collect hearts with his Keyblade. Several Heartless appear and overwhelm Axel, though he states he can handle them blindfolded. After weakening them, Axel instructs Roxas to finish them off with his Keyblade, releasing the hearts they contain. Roxas notices that Axel is injured, but Axel brushes it off and asks Roxas if he's up to the task. He agrees, stating he can do it blindfolded, amusing Axel. He takes Roxas to the top of the Clock Tower and presents him with sea-salt ice cream. Axel tells Roxas that the day he brought him into Organization XIII, the two of them ate the ice cream together at that very spot, and that from now on, he has to memorize everything. He asks Roxas if he memorized his name yet, though he calls him "Axess" which Axel accuses him of doing on purpose. Worlds and characters Production notes Video game differences * Axel doesn't teach Roxas how to jump or how to collect treasure chests. Instead, he takes Marluxia's role in teaching Roxas about collecting hearts. Goofs * Kingdom Hearts appears behind the Castle That Never Was. However, as Roxas had not yet begun collecting hearts, it shouldn't have been formed yet. Trivia * Axel tells Vexen that he thought Vexen had gotten himself killed, a reference to Vexen's eventual demise by his own hand in "Good-bye, Vexen". Ice Cream That Started It All, The Ice Cream That Started It All, The Ice Cream That Started It All, The Ice Cream That Started It All, The